Cambio de vida
by Yoko Chann
Summary: Bella es una chica normal de 17 años,perdio a sus padres de pequeña y ahora quiere cumplir lo que escribio en su diario el dia de la tragedia. Nada le sale bien,al principio.Que pasara cuando se encuentre un par de ojos verdes en su camino. Todos humanos
1. Sueño

**Hi!!! Lamento no haber subido el tercer capitulo pero después de leer los dos anteriores como un millón de veces decidí editarlos porque hay detalles que no me gustaron y otros que olvide mencionar. Ojala y la lean **

**Los personajes son de la mente maestra Meyer pero todas las locuras de aquí son mias**

* * *

**Sueño**

20-agosto-1999

Querido Diario:

Soy Bella Swan (en realidad me llamo Isabella pero odio mi nombre completo) tengo 17 años. Soy la capitana de las porristas. Mis padres son las personas más amorosas y ricas. Soy feliz porque mi novio es 3……… el ser mas perfecto del universo.

-hahahahahah- comencé a reír sin control. Cerré el diario que tenía cuando tenía nueve años. Soñaba que el día que cumpliera 17 mi vida seria así. PERFECTA. Aunque mis sueños se rompieron ese mismo día.

Recuerdo haber escrito ese pequeño párrafo, el único párrafo de mi diario. Admito que es lago pretencioso y presumido…… ok muy muy muy pretencioso pero entiéndanme tenia 9 años y veía mucha tele y mi madre se podría decir que no era una madre normal. Mas fantasiosa e imaginativa que yo, ambiciosa (pero en el buen sentido), humilde, así era mi mama solo buscaba lo mejora para mi…….al igual que mi papa. El era todo lo contrario muy realista y consiente de su realidad, un hombre poco expresivo pero con una mirada me transmitía todo el amor que me tenia.

-SNIIIF- no pude evitar el sollozo que salió de mi pecho

Sus ojos, mis ojos. Desde ese día mirarme al espejo había sido mi mayor pesar.

No recuerdo mucho de mi vida antes de ese día. Solo recuerdo que yo iba en el coche-patrulla de mi papa (el jefe de policía Charlie Swan) mi madre Renne Swan iba cantando mi canción preferida. Después de eso un impacto que me hizo rebotar contra el vidrio, mi madre grito y perdí la conciencia. Cuando desperté solo recordaba mi nombre, a mis amigos, mi edad, a mis padres……… y el accidente.

Mi vida se destrozo por completo ese dia. Había perdido a mis mejores amigos un me s antes. Los Hale decidieron mudarse a Nueva York, y los Cullen se fueron a estudiar a Europa en un internado propiedad de sus tios Vulturis. Aunque mi amistad con Rosalie Hale y Alice Cullen seguía ya que nos hablábamos cada viernes como por un millón de horas, me hacían falta, necesitaba tenerlas a mi lado.

Como estaba mal herida tuve que permanecer en el hospital un mes más. Tenía una contusión en la cabeza y según el doctor Carlisle Cullen ese es la razón por la que no recuerdo nada, y una fractura en el tobillo derecho (mi equilibrio desmejoro mucho, por que mi tobillo pierde fuerza de repente y me hace caer). Mis padrinos Esme y Carlisle me cuidaron amorosamente, y como ellos eran los únicos adultos cercanos a mi y mis padres; se convirtieron en mis tutores. No me puedo quejar de mi vida había sido buena. Buena considerando que era huérfana y tenia a los mejores tutores y los amorosos que pudiera encontrar.

Hoy 20 de agosto del 2008 se cumplen 9 años de su muerte, 9 años de llorar silenciosamente en las noches de lluvia (olvide mencionar que el accidente ocurrió en un día lluvioso, y desde ahí no soporto ver ni oír llover), 9 años tratando de ser feliz con su ausencia. Nueve años tratando de cumplir lo que escribí en mi diario, aunque lo que hasta ahora he logrado es todo lo contario, pero aun no cumplo 17 años, faltan 24 dias para corregirlo. Y lo voy a lograr.

Toc,ctoc.

Buenos días-. Escuche la tierna voz de mi madr….tutora (hoy no podía decirle mama). Era hora de levantarse y enfrentar mi cruda realidad. Era hora de cumplir mi sueño.

**Por favor aprieten el botoncito verde de abajo. Necesito saber que opinan de la historia**

**Acepto dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, amenazas Vulturi y todo los que se les ocurra. Bueno no todo **

**Biie **


	2. Realidad

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de la genial Meyer pero todo lo que aquí les pase y todo lo que piensen si es mío**

**En este capi solo omiti un detalle por que hacia ver a Bella como una desesperada. Los dejo con la historia ojala y la disfruten**

* * *

**Realidad.**

Me vestí apresuradamente y baje las escaleras en tiempo record (y sin caerme que fue lo mejor), la idea de poder hacer mi sueño realidad me excitaba demasiado. Seria un trabajo difícil, muy difícil pero no imposible.

-Buenos días- me saludo pa….Carlisle (tampoco a el podía decirle papa hoy y el lo sabia)

-Muy buenos días- respondí ( se nota mi animo??)

Me senté enfrente de mi plato de cereal y literalmente se esfumo en mi boca.-Si que te emociona tu primer día de clases, me alegra que HOY estés tan feliz- solo me sonroje y asentí. Me despedí de mis pa…de mi padres q mas da y prácticamente volé hasta mi_ bebe_ un volvo C30 cuando cumplí 16 y Carlisle me dio las llaves no hice otra cosa que brincar de alegría y correr a encender mi nuevo auto, en realidad los regalos y las sorpresas nunca me han gustado pero este es definitivamente una excepción.

Llegue a el instituto en tiempo record estacione a mi bebe en el lugar de siempre y por primera vez en toda mi vida fui la primera en llegar a la escuela.

Nunca creí que iniciar un nuevo año fuera tan emocionante, ya había tomado mi decisión y no me iba a costar mucho trabajo (eso espero). Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no note cuando mi novio toco a mi ventana, al parecer llevaba un rato ahí por lo que su cara me decía y porque el estacionamiento estaba lleno de autos y casi vacio de personas. Me baje apresuradamente de mi _bebe_, como era costumbre al bajar me tropecé y si no es por Mike que estaba parado enfrente de mi (y que cumplió la función de cojín) me hubiera roto la cara con el pavimento.

-Hay Bella que acaso jamás vas a dejar de ser tan torpe- mi adorado tormento me dijo con todo el amor de siempre (nótese mi sarcasmo) beso _delicadamente _ mis labios y me mordió el labio inferior. Sabe que odio la sangre, su olor y su sabor me dan nauseas y efectivamente el mareo no se hizo esperar. Uno de mis retos es volverlo el novio dedicado, caballeroso, amoroso, perfecto con el que toda niña sueña. Se que ese es mi mayor reto ya que Mike es………. Diferente a todo lo que mi hombre perfecto debe tener.

-Buenos días- Ángela Weber la única en este solitario y aburrido pueblo a la que podía considerar mi amiga (bueno amiga que vive en la misma ciudad que yo). Es una chica sencilla, se parece demasiado a mi: nos gustan los mismo libros y la misma música, éramos igual de tímidas la diferencia es que ella no parece semáforo descompuesto y yo si. Nos dirigimos hacia nuestra primera clase, literatura, mi favorita.

Sinceramente no preste atención a las 2 clases que le siguieron, solo estaba pensando en cumplir lo escrito en mi diario. Esta claro que lo de ser porrista esta descartado, pero lo del novio perfecto no; ese novio perfecto para mi no es un príncipe azul o encantador. La persona perfecta tendría que ser: caballeroso, cariñoso, tierno, atento, detallista y lo mas importante que me amara como yo lo amo antes de siquiera conocerlo. Intente visualizar como seria físicamente y me di cuenta que eso no importaba, el exterior no importa, lo amaría por lo que hay en su interior. En serio no se que le vi a Mike, como amigo es una persona genial, pero como novio no tanto.

Sentí unos brazos fuertes pero toscos alrededor de mi cintura, sabia quien era, pero no sentí nada; me gustaría alguna vez sentir "bonito", sentir "mariposas en el estomago". Se supone que eso se siente por la persona a la que amas no??? Entonces,,, porque yo no lo siento con Mike?????? _Dah!!! Por que no lo amo _me golpee mentalmente

Sinceramente no me dolería dejarlo por el amor de mi vida, es mas que obvio que el no lo es y yo no lo soy. Para le soy mas como un premio que presumir el primer chico que logro conquistar a la belleza Swan , no soy bella hay personas mucho mas atractivas que yo que forman una lista muy larga y en esa lista lista están incluidas Lauren y Jessica, "mis amigas." No, no son mis amigas Lauren solo me dirige la palabra para saber punto y como de mi relación con Mike para después decírselo a Jessica y por que agregarle el toque Malori a la historia y Jessica, bueno Jessica es la mejor amiga de Mike y es como mi sombra por que Mike siempre esta a lado mío en la escuela. S

Amigas solo tenia una (repito en la misma cuidad que yo), novio solo de nombre porque en lo demás no lo es.

Transformar mi realidad no va a ser fácil, pero de algún modo lo tengo que lograr.

**Ojala y le este gustando la historia espero que se tomen la molestia de apretar el botoncito verde de abajo**

**Pliss!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Acepto de todo: dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, tomazos, amenazas Vulturi por correo y todo lo que se les pueda ocurrir. No no todo insultos no gracias.**


	3. El cambio es mas facil

**Hi!!! Aquí de nuevo subiendo el tercer capi de este fic. Ojala y les este gustando.**

**Los personajes no son mios pero las locuras que se les ocurren aquí son mias, asi que básicamente no se les ocurren a ellos si no a mi …. Bueno ojala y disfruten este cap**

* * *

El cambio es mas fácil

Una semana, una maldita semana ha pasado desde que entre a la escuela y lo único que he logrado es que cuando estamos solos, Mike me trata como una reina lo que ha provocado que lo comienze a querer. El cambio que espero esta apunto de llegar, lo presiento. Voy a abandonar la idea de que sea para mi cumpleaños pero para el comienzo del siguiente semestre va a estar listo.

Lo de mis amigas lo descartare, porque me acabo de enterar que mis mejores amigas de la infancia van a regresar. Que alegia me da saber que la mama de Rosalie y Jasper quiere regresar a su hogar; pero como su papa tiene varios negocios que arreglar solo van a venir, la señora Hale y Rose. Y llegan mañana

Y al parecer los Cullen ya se cansaron de estar encerrados y quieren regresar con sus papas. Aunque Edward y Emmet van a esperar hasta que acabe el semestre, la impaciente Alice llega la próxima semana. Aunque me acabo de despedir de ellos hace algunas semanas ya los extraño, son como mis hermanos, bueno Emmet y Alice; con Edward es otra historia, eramos muy unidos pero desde que ando con Mike ( salgo con el desde los quince) se alejo de mi y solo me habla por cortesía, pero bueno.

Estas noticias son mas que perfectas porque mis amigas van a estar conmigo todo el tiempo… esperen TODO EL TIEMPO… madre mia!!!!!!! Se van a enterar que les menti. Les tuve que mentir, si se enteraban que yo no era la persona mas feliz del mundo al lado de Mike lo matan y de paso a mi.

¿Por qué les tuve que mentir?, son mis amigas , aunque eso no le hubiera impedido asesinar a Mike. _Aunque sinceramente no me molestaría. Bella es tu novio se supone que lo quieres_, me golpee mentalmente.

Ok sin pánico no pasa nada tan pronto lleguen les vas a contar la verdad, amenos que se den cuenta antes, si eso va a ser lo mejor que se den cuenta ellas solas; aunque después tenga que llorar suplicar y rogarles que me perdonen y que me dejen ser "feliz" con mi adorado tormento.

Llegue a el instituto y para mi sorpresa, al bajarme de mi _bebe _el rey de Roma aparecio en mi puerta y me saludo con un tierno beso y sin mordida, tomo mi mochila del asiento y me llevo de la mano a mi primera clase. Guau creo que ni el se la creepero asi esta bn . Genial!!! Si todo sigue de acuerdo al plan Alls y Rose no se van a dar cuenta.

Ante este pensamiento sonreí durante todo el dia. Llegue a casa, y subi corriendo a terminar mi regalo de bienvenida para Rose.

**Este cap como se habran dado cuenta trata las reflexiones de Bella sobre el regreso de los Hale y los Cullen. No crean que pienso hacer que regresen hasta el nuevo semestre nooo hay sorpresas talvez regresen mucho después hehehe**

**Para los próximos capítulos tengo planeado un Alice POV y un Rosalie POV para que sepamos el verdadero porque de su regreso tan apresurado.**

**Los review son muy importantes. Asi se que les parece la historia y si les esta gustando Apuchurren el botoncito verde de abajo PLISSS!!!! acepto dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, tomatazos y amenazas Vulturi **


	4. Razones

**Los personaje son míos son de Meyer. Pero las razones por las que lloran y ríen si son mías.**

**Disfruten!!!!**

* * *

**Alice POV**

No puedo creer que esto este ocurriendo. Mi mundo se derrumba se viene abajo y toso por.. Por EL!!!! Lo amo y el solo recordar como acabo me lastima

_**Flash back**_

……………………………..

_**Fin del flash back**_

No puedo ni recordar. Cuando esto que siento se acabe podre recordar aun no es el momento, no estoy lista.

Esta situación me obliga a irme con mis padres, me alegra que todos crean que me voy antes por mi entusiasmo. Eso es un alivio, con un mar de separación lo voy a olvidar y mis mejores amigas me van a ayudar.

**Rose POV**

No puede ser !!!! Nos vamos a Forks otra ves . NO!!!!!!!!! Yo me quedo, Rosalie no puedes quedarte debes ir con tu familia, aunque me puedo quedar hasta que acabe el semestre.. No no puedes dejar a tu madre sola.

Es tan frustrante al fin conseguí lo que quería o mejor dicho al quería y nos debemos ir. Si conseguirlo no fue fácil y tuve que perder mi tesoro pero valió la pena. _Suspiro_. Royce es todo lo que puedo pedir en un hombre, es guapo, atlético, tierno, y me quiere que es lo importa.

Pero justo ahora que soy feliz aquí a mi familia se le ocurre regresar, cuando les roge, llore, suplique pidiéndoles por favor regresar a nuestro hogar me decían:

_Este es ahora tu hogar, lo lamentamos pero no podemos regresar._

Y ahora que soy feliz, deciden irse, ha, no es justo, _dios mío porque me odias ?_

Lo único bueno es que Alice también regresa a Forks y ahí esta Bella. Las veré otra vez.

* * *

**Perdón se que es un capi muy pequeño pero ahora no he podido escribir mas, estoy en época de exámenes y debo estudiar. **

**Prometo compensarlas solo tengan paciencia.**

**Aprieten el botón verde abajo **

**Las quiero**


	5. Bienvenidas I

**Hi!!! Subiendo nuevo cap. Disfrútenlo!!**

* * *

**Bienvenidas**

**Bella PoV**

Hoy llega Rose wiiiiiii!!!! Me alegra tanto que al fin mis amigas vallan a estar conmigo como siempre debió ser. Estoy tan emocionada que me levante temprano aun mas que para ir a la escuela XD, desayune y prácticamente volé hasta el aeropuerto. El vuelo en el que viene llega dentro de media hora, tiempo suficiente para tranquilizarme y no ir a recoger a mi amiga hasta la plataforma.

_10 min…………….._

_¿Por qué no llegan? Bella cálmate. Respira profundo cuenta del un al millón_

_20 minutos más 525,526.527, porque hay tantos números para llegar al millón Bella no desesperes……._

Y aunque me lo repitiera cada segundo las ansias no se iban. Creo que iba por el medio millón cuando anunciaron que el vuelo de Rose llegaba.

Tan pronto la vi llegar la abrase sintiéndome muy feliz por tener a mi amiga (una de ellas) de vuelta.

-Bella a mí también me da gusto verte pero me dejarías respirar-

-Lo siento- me sonroje al instante- es que me emociona que estés aquí-

-hahahahahah, ay Bella se ve que no has cambiado nada-

Salude a su mama y las acompañe a su casa. No teníamos muchas de las cuales ponernos al corriente pues hacíamos muchas llamadas telefónicas, solo la ayude a desempacar y la deje descansar. Mañana será un largo día, la chica nueva no tan nueva, genial. Llegue a mi casa algo tarde así que solo di las buenas noches y tan pronto toque la almohada Morfeo me tomo en sus brazos.

**Rose PoV**

Hoy me iría de mi queridísimo hogar, bueno no era mi hogar si no lo que dejaba, a Royce.

Subí al avión, me senté y me quede profundamente dormida. No quiero estar todo el vuelo suspirando y aguantándome las ganas de llorar y cada vez que mi mama me diga ¿Por qué lloras? Yo le tenga que responder algo estúpido como: Voy a extrañar mucho a Jasper, o es que papa no viene. Ni siquiera yo me lo creería. Es tan frustrante no poder decirle nada de lo que siento a mi mama, pero como se le dice a una madre que no te quieres de ir de una ciudad tan fantástica como Nueva York pero no por la cuidad si no por el maravilloso chico que había logrado lo que nadie jamás, llego a mi corazón. El corazón de la princesa del hielo como les gustaba llamarme a mis compañeros. El, solo el esta en mi corazón y lo estará para siempre. Bueno esa no es la parte difícil de decir, lo que si no me atrevería a decir nunca a nadie es la razón por la que llego a mi corazón. Se podría decir que me sedujo, bueno eso hizo. Dicen que el amor entra por los ojos pero en mi caso entro no solo por los ojos si no también por otros lados. Una vez me jure a mi misma que con la primera persona que hiciera el amor son ella iba a compartir el resto de mi vida, y solo porque me voy a kilómetros de distancia físicamente nuestros corazones se va a alejar. El juro ir a visitarme cada vez que pudiera y yo le creo, como no creerle si es de lo mas sincero conmigo, es el hombre mas maravilloso que hay en este planeta y jamás amare a nadie como lo amo a el.

Pensando en Royce (si no en quien mas) el vuelo se me hizo muy corto. Tenía que poner mi mejor cara de felicidad y lo logre en cuanto vi a una de mis mejores amigas. Bella estaba ahí esperándonos a mi mama y a mí. En cuanto me vio corrió a abrazarme

-Bella a mí también me da gusto verte pero me dejarías respirar-

-Lo siento – se sonrojo, típico de ella- es que me emociona que estés aquí.

-hahahahahah, ay Bella se ve que no has cambiado nada-

Bella saludo a mi mama y después nos acompaño a nuestra casa, este si es mi hogar. Me ayudo a desempacar y como no teníamos mucho de que hablar se despidió y dijo "duerme bien mañana serás el juguete nuevo no tan nuevo". No quería deprimirme así que hice lo que me ordeno mi amiga y me fui a dormir.

**Bueno ya llego Rose ahora solo falta Alice en el siguiente cap. va a venir el primer día de clases de Rose y verán como los niños tiran baba por el juguete nuevo no tan nuevo (Ha)**

**Dejen sus reviews plis, plis, plis, plis.**

**Nos estamos leyendo **

**NeTaMu cUlLeN**


	6. un día muy poco normal

**Hi!!! Subiendo nuevo cap. al fin**

**Disfrútenlo!!!!!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Un día muy poco normal**

**Bella POV**

Hoy me levante de mejor humor que el habitual. Es que el faltar un día a clases pera pasarlo con una de tus mejores amigas alegra a cualquiera. Me apresure en mi rutina matutina, salí sin desayunar (ya comería algo en la escuela)y conduci hasta la casa de Rose, como su auto no llega hasta el sábado voy a llevarla a la escuela lo que resta de la semana. Cuando llegue a su casa solo toque el claxon y Rose salió, el camino fue rápido porque fuimos cantando y bromeando. Aunque en el fondo iba rezando por que Mike se comportara, al menos en presencia de Rose

Ese día transcurrió demasiado lento, es que los habitantes de Forks jamás en sus miserables vidas habían visto a alguien tan atractiva como mi amiga. Hasta Mike se desvivió por ella, pero no por eso le presto mas a tención que a mi (no se que mosca le pico pero ojala le pique mas seguido).

En fin el resto de la semana paso sin mucha novedad, para mi quiero decir, por que Rose fue el juguete nuevo no tan nuevo, algunos intentaban recordarla. Y para mi buena suerte (me asusta tener buena suerte) Mike se porto muy bien.

Llego el sábado y Rose vino a dormir conmigo a la mansión Cullen ya que mañana llega Alice.

Rose POV

Hoy es sábado, llega mi coche, al fin. Y mañana llega Alice, mi amiga va a tener una bienvenida muy al estilo "Alice".

Alice POV

Llego el sábado tan ansiado para mí. Juro que no aguanto más en su compañía. Dicen que el primer amor es lo mas maravilloso que hay, pero no recuerdo que alguien mencione el dolor que se siente cuando se acaba.

……………….Varias horas después………………….

-A cenar Alice- me grito mi hermano favorito, Edward. Es mi mellizo, es quien mejor me comprende y al que mas odio mentirle. Me seque las lagrimas, Ed jamás debe enterarse de el verdadero por que me voy, nadie debe saber. "alégrate Alice, ya te vas" me dije para poner la mejor sonrisa que tengo últimamente.

-Alice a cenar- repitió Edward entrando a mi habitación.

-enana, no estés triste nosotros también te vamos a extrañar, y mas yo, el resto del semestre va a ser un infierno sin ti. Y pobre Alec se ve tan desolado desde que supo que te ibas.-

Sus últimas palabras lograron abrir de nuevo la gotera. Pero estas no eran lagrimas de tristeza, eran de coraje, si Alec esta tan desolado porque ya no va a tener a quien mentirle.

……………………….al siguiente día………………………

Me despedí de mis hermanos en un mar de lagrimas por parte de los tres, es que jamás nos habíamos separado por mas de 24 horas y estar alejados va a ser muy difícil.

Mis tíos me dieron unos cariñosos abrazos, me desearon suerte y pidieron que saludara a mis papas de su parte. Aborde el avión, cuando se elevó mire por la ventana la ciudad que había sido testiga de los mejores días de mi corta vida y también de los peores. Me iba no por que extrañaba demasiado a mis papás, o porque quisiera ver de nuevo a Bella y Rose (en parte si pero no tanto). Realmente me iba para comenzar de nuevo, para curar el corazón de la traición más grande por la que he pasado. Me iba para olvidar el amor que siento y porque no, para olvidar como amar.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Hola ¿que les pareció el cap.? Díganme todo lo que piensan de la historia en un review por favor.**

**No subiré uno nuevo hasta que le numero suba.**

**Nos estamos leyendo**

**NeTaMu cUlLeN**


End file.
